1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to an adjustable friction joint assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly, rib cage assembly, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. These assemblies may be connected together through a joint or portions of these assemblies may be connected together through a joint.
One disadvantage of a current joint is that the only indicator as to the tightness is operator feel, leading to novice operators frequently over tightening. Another disadvantage of the current joint is that it has a very small contact area to generate friction and can loosen with movement of the joint. Yet another disadvantage of the current joint is that it only applies to a particular type of joint such as a knee joint of a crash test dummy. Thus, there is a need in the art for a joint assembly that has sufficient joint friction and can be applied to other joints beside the knee of the crash test dummy.